Half a Loaf Is Better Than None
Half a Loaf Is Better Than None is the fourteenth episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on February 1, 2011. In this episode, the eliminated contestants are competing for a chance to rejoin the show. Plot Before the intro In the beginning of the episode, Eraser tells Pen to jump across a pit. Pen jumps over the gap and lands on the ground face first and states that it was the easiest thing that he's ever done. Eraser also tries, but ends up hanging on the edge of the pit and yells, "Save me Pen!" Pen then attempts to pull him up but ends up going across the cliff and hangs on by his feet. Pen then calls out for Blocky to help, and a chain of characters is soon formed with each character that was called out calling for another character to help them. Blocky calls Firey, who screams and is heard by Match, who calls for Pencil, who gets Bubble to join them, and she calls for Leafy, who yells Icy. Ice Cube then comes, but she doesn't help since she wants revenge on Leafy and she doesn't have any arms, and the chain of contestants fall off the cliff into the pit. Cake at Stake Match, Ice Cube, Rocky, and Tennis Ball fell into the Danger Zone, so they were up for elimination. Pencil was hoping that nobody had voted for Match. Ice Cube received 9 votes so she is safe. Even with 34 votes against TB, Tennis Ball is safe, so either Match or Rocky would be eliminated. Despite what Pencil had hoped, it was Match with 66 votes. Rocky received 49 votes so he was safe. Pencil and Bubble were sad after Match's elimination. Match was the first contestant to be teleported into the TLC when the Laser Teleportation Device is used. After the Laser Teleportation Device was used on Match, Pencil thinks the Announcer murdered her, but Speaker said to Pencil that it was just the Laser Teleportation Device, which teleported Match into the Tiny Loser Chamber. Then Ice Cube finally joined Pencil's alliance after 13 months. The contestants got a reward for making it to the halfway mark, which was half a pair of scissors. Rejoining contest It is announced that an eliminated contestant will rejoin the game. The contest for the eliminated contestants is to bring as many loaves of bread into your basket. When the hourglass runs out, whoever has the most bread in their basket rejoins. As the contest began, Flower ran as fast as she could, and brought back 4 loaves of bread, so she's in the lead. Snowball, Coiny, Match, and Needle are just behind her. Then Pin pulls ahead with 5 loaves, then Flower takes the lead again with 7. Then Snowball steals the lead away from Flower at 8 loaves. So Teardrop, Golf Ball, Spongy, and Woody still haven't brought back anything. Now Woody is taking his first dump which is 2 loaves, then Pin take the lead again at 9 loaves, Then Flower and Snowball are tied in the lead with 11 loaves. Then Spongy brings in a dozen loaves at once, so Pin said, "What! That's crazy!" Believe it or not, but Coiny is actually drowning in the large basket of bread so he's stuck at 3 loaves (Firey laughs at Coiny while he drowns). Needle is at 12, then Match gets 13 loaves, then Pin pulls ahead with 14, then Flower takes the lead back from Pin at 15 loaves. Then Snowball takes the lead back from her at 16 loaves while Golf Ball takes her first loaf of bread. Tennis Ball cheered Golf Ball. Then Woody drowns in the large basket of bread too, so he's stuck at 4 loaves (in which Announcer laughs which caused Leafy to say "Hey! Drowning is not funny."). Soon, Snowball, who is still in the lead is at 20, then Flower and Pin are both tied at 2nd place with 18 loaves, then Needle and Golf Ball drown in the large basket of bread, so they're stuck at 12 and 1. Announcer says "Seriously. Why are so many people drowning? It isn't quicksand or anything!" Pin pulls ahead with 22 (and Teardrop at 10 loaves), and is tied with Snowball, then Spongy brings in a baker's dozen this time, bringing him into first with 25 loaves, so Pin said "What! That's crazy!" again, but when Pencil tells Match to go faster, Match listens, but is tripped by Pin who is now at 25 loaves, and tied with Spongy, then trips Snowball, so Pin's evil strategy brings her into first with 29 loaves, then Flower catches up to Pin at 27 loaves, then Snowball becomes tied with Pin at 29 loaves. The time was almost up. In the last 5 seconds, Teardrop gets to 13 loaves, Flower takes the lead at 31 loaves, Pin drowns, so she's stuck at 29 loaves, and Spongy quickly brings in another bakers dozen, rising him into 1st place with 38 loaves. When time is up, Spongy has the most loaves of bread in his basket, so he happily rejoins. Pencil, Ice Cube and Bubble ran away from him. Bonus points Speaker ordered the contestants by their current scores. Because Spongy brought back 38 loaves of bread into his basket, he starts with 38 points. Then, the Speaker announces that if anybody wants 15 bonus points, they must get his marble collection out in a jar of hydrochloric acid (HCl). The contestants jumped into the vat to try and get the marble collection, and a lot of recommended characters tried to get it too. Tennis Ball retrieved the marble collection with his magnet, and he received the 15 points. Also, the Announcer gave the armless contestants 10 sympathy points because they have a disadvantage. Eraser tried to cut his arms off so he could get the points too, but Leafy didn't want Eraser to even think about it. Contest The next contest is to jump over some hurdles. Each contestant gets points depending on how long they stays on the conveyor with hurdles, with five points per hurdle. The first to fall off was Eraser. If one falls off like he did, he/she out of the challenge. The second hurdle is even higher, knocking off Pen and Firey. When Leafy was asking Spongy if it was nice to be back, Spongy said it was okay, but they spoke too soon because the third hurdle knocked them off. The fourth hurdle pops up and down and up and down, which is why Pencil and Ice Cube are knocked out. The former is hit in the crotch while the latter slips and fails to jump. The fifth hurdle had a metal gray sphere like a wrecking ball swinging around wildly, which results in Tennis Ball and Rocky being knocked out. Rocky made a vomit trail in the air while he was being swing around by the metal sphere. Announcer said that's a super vomit skill. Blocky starts to get annoyed with Bubble "Oh noio, look at the next one!" but then he understood that the sixth hurdle was super tall, and it had blades on it. Bubble got popped, and Blocky jumped down, saying that he gives up. Results After the contest, Pencil and Ice Cube got 15 points, Tennis Ball and Rocky both got 20 points, Spongy and Leafy both got 10 points, Firey and Pen both got 5 points, Bubble and Blocky both got 25 points and Eraser got no points. The voting is between Firey, Leafy, Eraser, and Ice Cube. Trivia *This is the third time Pencil says "You murdered her!". ** The second time Pencil says it is in the previous episode and the first time is at Cycle of Life. *There is an Overused Sparta Remix Source in this episode, it's when Pen says "I've ever done!" It has been used in Sparta Remixes over 25 times. *The fifteenth time Needle slapped someone. *The Announcer acknowledges the points screen errors in the previous episode. *At 0:10 Pen's pose looks similar to Paintbrush's pose in Inanimate Insanity episode 9. *Teardrop is the only contestant that the Announcer never mentions in the bread loaf contest. *If Eraser did cut his arms and get ten points, he would have avoided elimination in the next episode. Goofs *When the Announcer was saying they are the final 10 contestants, Firey wasn't flaming. *The time sand can't be blocked without anything there. It's means it beats gravity! *The hydrochloric acid is incorrectly colored, it is supposed to be clear not green. *Snowball's screen said "04 loaves" but there's nothing in the basket. **The same thing happened to Match's screen. **When Ice Cube passed by Firey, she didn't melt. * After Tennis Ball said "Yeah! go Golf Ball!", Firey can be seen without any arms. Deaths *Eraser, Pen, Blocky, Firey, Match, Pencil, Bubble, and Leafy might have died when they fell off the cliff. (Debatable) *Numerous contestants and recommended characters walk into a bin of hydrochloric acid. *Bubble is popped by a giant buzz saw. Characters Starting Characters * Eraser * Pen * Blocky * Firey * Match * Pencil * Bubble * Leafy * Ice Cube Non-Starting Characters * Rocky * Tennis Ball * Flower * Spongy * Woody * Pin * Needle * Teardrop * Coiny * Golf Ball * Snowball * Recommended Characters * Announcer * Grassy (Debut) * Pillow (Debut) * TV (Debut) * Marker * Bracelety (Debut, as Bracelet) * Clock (Debut) * Robot Flower (Debut) * Eggy (Debut, as Egg) * Roboty (Debut) * Basketball (alexlion05) (Debut) * Barf Bag (Debut, as Paper Bag) * Taco Guy (Debut) * Nickel Category:Episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Points Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Triple contest Category:Voting episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:Rejoining episodes Category:Multiple Challenges